The New Ending
by Flutess001
Summary: (Mid-OSOT) Cammie has heard enough, hearing about how her friends are acting like everything is back to normal when Cammie clearly knows it is not. Her being back at Gallagher has done nothing but caused heartache and suffering to those she loves. She isn't helping anyone, what is the use? They would obviously be better off without her...right? (Zammie Later)
1. Chapter 1

**New Story! Thanks for reading!**

Prologue

How could they?

That one question played through my head, hours on end.

_"I can't go back to the room. She'll be there."_ Bex had said.

_"They think we have to act like nothing's wrong-that we have to pretend so maybe she'll get her memory back or whatever."_

Bex hadn't spoken to me for days. But truthfully, it felt like millennia. Zach and Bex began spending more and more time together. It seemed like everything was falling apart around me in the means of not even a week. (**I don't know the exact time period)**

Why am I asking me these questions, battling with my self on the inside? I wish I could just let all my frustration out of something, more or less Catherine's face. That woman was the definition of evil, inside and out.

I don't understand why I asked myself of how they could do anything; it is me who has brought the suffering of Gallagher.

Everyone would just be better off it I wasn't there. If I had never been born, the Circle wouldn't have come after any of us, everyone's life would have been ten times better.

"Why is it always me?" I asked myself in a meek whisper, not fully trusting my voice. I was slightly beginning to look like the old Cammie. I was beginning to develop some more meat on my bones.

I heard footsteps out side of the door of my dorm room. I quickly grabbed a book and begin _fake_ reading. I had accidentally grabbed _Percy Jackson and The Olympians_.

"And Zach was like-" All conversations stopped as they noticed me in the corner of the room, huddled on my bed with a book.

I looked up before casting my gaze down quickly. Before my eyes dropped, I got a glimpse of Macey's reassuring smile, Liz's regretful look, and Bex's hard glare.

Her glare caused me to become more pissed then I already was.

"How are you feeling?" I gave a quick, forced smile to Macey's question before returning to my book.

"Hey, we were going to the P&E Barn and we were wondering..?" She asked, a small smile was evident on her naturally beautiful face.

Before I could answer, Bex jumped ahead of me, "Of course not, she is a complete solo player. Friends, family, assistance-completely out of the question. Right, Cammie?"

She turned to me with a hard, accusing look on her face as she looked at me expectantly. I stood there paralyzed for a moment before a voice snapped me out of my trance.

"Guys? Where are..." His inquiry was cut short as he peered over at me.

Bex, again, jumped up and started again, "Oh, we were just...comparing observations...right, guys?"

I had heard enough, I stomped through the line of my old friends and boyfriend with tears threatening to spill from my face.

"Cammie! Wait!" Zach's voice shouted from the other end of the hall, "Cammie?"

"What!" I shouted, "What else could you possibly want?" the tears were pushing through the defenses I had made to keep them in.

"Please, calm down. Why don't we just go back to your room and we can talk...quietly?" He was so ignorant, to act like he knows what I was going through.

The other girls ran into the hall and stood beside Zach, "You talk to me like I'm a child, well you know what? I'm not; I can make decisions by myself."

Bex scoffed, "Like the decision to go up against the Circle without anyone for back up?"

I glared at her with a look that-I wish-could kill, "You know what Bex, yes I did. I'm done. It's obviously you don't need nor want me around. I'm just the bad leftovers from the old Cammie."

Zach's mouth opened, but I was already down the grand stairs of the academy. I quickly found one of my secret passages.

I leaned against the wall, wondering where I went wrong with my life.

I slid down the wall, pondering how I would ever get my life back on track.

I cried, hoping for any form of escape.

I planned my own escape, because I am no one's leftovers.

**Well, review! It was short because it was just a prologue, so...yeah! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer!-I own nothing!**

**This is kinda depressing...so! Have Fun! Unedited! Sorry!**

**Zach**

Why?

Why was my life so confusing?

Why was everything happening like this?

Why won't Cammie at least listen to me?

Why was Bex being so evil to her?

These are the questions I have held in my head ever since she came back to Gallagher. Anger slowly overtook the confusion, _Why should I care? She left me._

It had been a few hours since Cammie had left, we all stood there in silence. We were all shell shocked from her previous out burst.

"How could you?" Liz's voice bellowed, and she was never one to shout. Her small frame and innocent demeanor was not one of a shouter.

Bex's eyes instantly watered, "I'm sorry! I just got so mad and she was...I was...we were..." She looked at me for help, she seem to have lost all confidences.

Liz continued on yelled about, _if you haven't have began yelling,_ and _this is all your fault!_

Eventually, they both entered a full out scream match.

"GUYS!" Macey shouted, "I'm sick of you guys fighting! It's giving me a headache." She stated. Obviously irritated, "Now, let's find Cammie and talk to her."

Liz turned to Bex who had moved over to stand by me, "You two are going to stay away from her, Macey and I will go."

I opened my mouth to protest but Macey beat me to it, "She's right. You two together isn't a good combination for Cammie right now."

"But I need to apologize to her!" Bex and I said in unison.

Macey shook her head, clearly disappointed, "You'll just make things worse, you have already messed up enough."

"I'm not the only one at fault here, it's not like Cammie is completely innocent in this! Remember, she's the one who left in the first place?" Bex shouted, Macey just looked down in disappointment, while Liz glared at Bex.

**Cammie**

Pros & Cons of Coming Back to Gallagher:

Written by Agent Cameron Morgan

Pros: I get to reunite with my family and friends.

Cons: All my friends have abandoned me, and my family treat me like I belong to an asylum.

Cons: I lost my best friend.

Cons: I have lost my boyfriend

Cons: They are dating...

Pros: I don't really have anymore...

Tears streamed down my cheeks as I looked back on my return back to Gallagher, not one of my most pleasurable times. After a few hours of wallowing in my own pity, I decided I was going to help everyone at Gallagher make their lives ten times better.

I stood up and dusted myself off. As I walked out, I noticed that all the hallways were empty. This means that it dinner time; this is my only chances to escape from here.

I quickly sprinted up the stairs, making sure to be extra quiet while I passed the girls' rooms. I made my way to my door when I heard screaming. Liz?

"How could you?" She shouted, very rarely have I ever heard her shout.

"I'm sorry! I just got so mad and she was...I was...we were..." She trailed off, she seemed lost for words.

That's a first.

After their little shouting match was over, I heard footsteps coming towards the door. I quickly scrambled around a corner. Thank God I wasn't known as The Chameleon for nothing. They didn't notice me at all, which I was grateful for.

I pressed my ear back up to the door, it seems that Bex and Zach were left behind. Sometimes I really wish I had x-ray vision...like now.

"I didn't mean to be so aggressive towards her, but I'm just mad. I mean, she left us both. For what? To get kidnapped by the Circle, to get her memory taken from her?" Bex's usually strong voice cracked, "We could have helped her, had her back. But she left us behind."

I heard the bed creek; by the creek of the bed, it seemed to have been holding more that Zach's weight alone. They were probably cuddling, and on my bed it seemed like. Oh, joy.

"I know, but we need to be...gentle with her. She is in a really soft state right now..." Zach seemed to be trying to find the right words. My jaw was tense as I pushed the door open.

I walked in to find Zach and Bex on _my_ bed, they sat there, cuddling.

Once they saw me, they jumped off the bed, "Cammie!" They about stated, as if it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Well, I'm glad I could stop you guys before you had sex on _my_ bed." I growled menacingly. Their eyes widened and their cheeks reddened, "Now, if you will excuse me."

I pushed through the two and pulled out a medium sized, leather, black suitcase, "What are you doing?" Bex asked, I looked up at her. A hard glare, was my reply to her question.

I pulled out all my clothes, stuffing them in the suitcase. I continued my search for all my valuables. After minutes of silence, Zach grabbed my arm.

"Cammie," His soft voice was draped with the concern and worry that was evident in his eyes, "please, calm down. Why don't we talk about this?"

I snapped my arm out of his grasp, "What is there to talk about?" I grumbled as I grabbed my undergarments.

"Cammie stop!" Bex snatched the suitcase with all my belongings inside from the bed, "You can't leave, I-I-I won't let you!" Her eyes were filled to the brink with tears.

"I thought you wanted me to leave?" I asked calmly, I could believe that now that I was actually complying with her wishes, she didn't want that.

"Cammie please."

"Zach, I'm done. I can't take this crap. I'm leaving. Now give me back my suitcase, Bex."

"That's not happening Cammie!" She shouted, just then-the door opened and Macey and Liz came in. Their confusion showed on their face.

I sighed; this is going to happen fast

"What's going on in here? Cammie?"

I grabbed the rest of my things, snatched the suitcase back, stuffed my things in the bag and pushed through Macey and Liz.

I was able to quickly make my way to the door until my mother, aunt, and CoveOps teacher stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?" My mother asked, concern was lased in her voice.

"I'm leaving." I growled, as I pushed through the adults.

"No you're not!" Aunt Abby yelled from behind me as I walked down the stairs.

"Yes I am!"

"I don't think so!" Mr. Solomon was in front of me in a second.

"Come on, Kiddo! Come back inside." My mother tried to negotiate.

"Oh and Bex! Here is my going away present to you! I accidentally grabbed it. It has no meaning to me anymore." I chucked the picture of Bex, Macey, Liz, Zach and I at the ground causing it to shatter into a million pieces at my feet.

"Goodbye. I'll see you soon...hopefully." I told my mother, aunt and teacher, "I love you."

"Wait, Cammie!"

I was lost in the crowd, this won't be the last time they see the Chameleon.

**Sorry I kinda had to rush the end because I have to go and I wanted to get this published so! Anyway!**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY!**

**Don't own anything/anyone! Disclaimer!**

**Anyway, sorry to Annie(Guess)! The ending was pretty weak! :) I appreciate the honesty! Hope you read this!**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW IF CAMMIE'S MIDDLE NAME IS ANNE OR ANN? I don't feel like looking it up!**

**Unedited too! Sorry!**

**Enjoy!**

**!**

**Zach**

She was gone.

I didn't know how to feel. Angry? Depressed? Happy?

Angry, because she had left...again.

Depressed, because she had left...again.

Happy, because she had left...again.

We stood there for, what felt like, hours. Staring off into the distance, I couldn't believe she left again. What was I suppose to do? What was Ms. Morgan suppose to do?

If anyone, Ms. Morgan I pitied the most; she had lost her husband and now she had lost her only daughter-for the second time that year.

Bex was the first to snap out of the trance that consumed all of us; she quickly ran to the picture that was now shattered on the concrete. Tears were streaming down her face as she tried to piece the broken glass of the frame back together again.

Soft cries were heard before Macey walked over to Bex and took the frame from her hand. She inspected Bex's hands, which were scratched and bleeding from the glass.

Macey shook off all the glass before staring intently at the picture. A tear formed in her eyes, but not of one remembering a better time. No, this tear was one that symbolized the lose of an old friend, a colleague, a loved one, a...sister.

"I can't believe this." Abby murmured; her eyes were unreadable. She kept the same blank, emotionless look on her face.

"Neither can I," Mr. Solomon, he quietly walked to Headmistress Morgan and slang him arm around her, tears were forming in her eyes as she continued to look off in the direction her daughter had left, "again."

A single tear streamed down her face, her pain and suffering was evident through her eyes.

I quickly made my way to Macey, who still was stationary at her spot at her post. I took the, now, tear covered picture from her shaking hands and peered down at the ripped photo.

My eyes widened as I suddenly remembered having this picture taken! We were at Virginia Beach, which was a little ways away from Roseville. **(A/N: I don't know if it really is close to Virginia beach or whatever so...guessing! :P)** We had just gotten out of the water, and began grabbing some rays. We were all sitting on a few laid out towels, and Jonas and Liz was running around the beach-snapping pictures of random people, the water, the sand, and other things...making them look very creep.

They finally made their way over to us, Liz yelled at us about how we were ruining her trip when we disagreed about taking pictures. She began tearing up, so we quickly gathered around for a picture.

I look down at the picture, knowing the fun we had had before things when...south. The picture had been torn down between Bex and Cammie, who had been in the middle of the row. And a shard of glass was sticking between me and her. I felt like it symbolized our current situation. We are so close, yet...so far away.

But now...now, we were so far. I didn't even know where she was. I didn't know where I was suppose to start, how I was suppose to find her, and who would help me without any disadvantages.

Cameron Ann(e?) Morgan-I will find you. Even if it is the last thing I do.

**Cammie (Shocker right?)**

Revenge.

That was the only thing on my mind.

Revenge...on Catherine for making me this way, on Bex for treating me this way, on Zach for backing her up.

They might not think of it, but I am good enough. My path is rocky, challenging, treacherous. Just how I like it, and I could ask for it any other way. But really was anything quite, frankly easy in my life now a days? I will make a come back, one that will take Gallagher by storm. They will see just how far I can go, just had deep I can bury, just how long I can stretch, and just how determined I am.

I realized, through my hard ships, that I have qualities that will take me places-most would never even imagine. I will do things that the normal spy wouldn't risk for anything. With one exception-my father.

He may have passed, but I plan to carry on what he could not. His legacy will live on, with me. I will carry on what he left behind. I guess it was destiny for everything to play out how it did, because without everyone playing their rolls, no matter how much it hurt me, it gave me a reason to ever go back to a rat hole like Gallagher.

Yes, I do realize that I sound cruel and uneasy. But, things have changed, I am not the same Cammie I was two years ago. Leaving notes under a rock, sneaking out of the academy, crushing on civils. Never again. I have grown, I have come a long way and I don't plan and free falling ever again. Seeing as of where free falling leads me.

I promise to come back to Gallagher one day. Not soon-not later. Eventually, that's a good word for it. Eventually. But I won't be the same girl, I will be stronger, smarter, more agile, more intelligent. They don't realize what they have awoken inside of me, a flame that can never be put out, an inferno that is spreading like a wild fire. An internal war that wavers over pitiful and merciless.

A smirk consumed my face as I swiftly hid away on a train to the UK. No one saw me, it was going to be fun. Goodbye Gallagher, Bex, Macey, mom, Abby, Solomon. You'll see me...eventually.

**HEY! Review! I hope you liked it! :) And Sorry its like really short. I think this was really...contained a lot of-self infliction with Cammie!**

**REVIEW! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY! Sorry about not updating!**

**I don't own anything!**

**Also, it is my birthday today and I had to rush to get this out! So! Sorry for the lack of good grammar and badly spelled words! :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Zach (3 Years Later)**

It's been 3 years since Cammie left us; we gave up after the second year of trying to find her. A pavement artist can't be found when they don't want to be. Now at age twenty-one, I am still a bachelor and is now working at Blackthorne.

Our lives aren't as stressful or exciting ever since Cammie left. The COC has disappeared from every grid known to spy-kind. We can only suspect that someone from another base took them down.

I have began working at The Blackthorne Institution, but I also make sure to stop by Gallagher to check up on Bex and Liz who are now working as professors there. Macey is now the Headmistress of Gallagher, taking the place of Ms. Morgan. Ms. Morgan retired from her place after the second year, she decided to work the field as a spy in action. Although she went MIA for the past year. We have no idea where she is, but she has sent us letters from where ever she is, telling us she was fine and unharmed.

Ms. Morgan had always dreamed of Cammie taking her place, as she had confided in me, but after recent events-it didn't seem that that was happening soon. Macey took her place once we graduated, Bex became the CoveOp teacher (Solomon also retired and is now married to Abigail Solomon), and Liz became a laboratory professor.

Finally, the boys; I became the headmaster of Blackthorne, after some conflicts of who should be ruling the institution. Grant and Jonas are now working along with me. The only person missing from our gang is Cammie.

I miss her so much, I haven't dated since she left. The girls tried to help me move on, but their little speed dating events didn't help. I never met anyone nearly as beautiful, courageous, inspiring, and perfect as Cammie.

Even with her disappearance, we were still able to move on. We went out, ate, had fun, enjoyed ourselves.

_Why should we mope around-while she is probably having the time of her life at this very moment?_ Bex had inquired.

Maybe she was right. We needed to move on, and move on we did.

Although we were mainly healed from everything from our past, nothing could have prepared us for what was to come.

**Cammie (1 and a half years later)**

"Cameron. You finally took my offer."

"In your dreams _Goode_" I sneered, the name now disgusted me to no end.

That name ruined my life.

"In my dreams?" She questioned, "Well, in my dreams, you are as obedience as a dog. Following ever order given, killing every thing I desire to be dead."

"Ha!" I mocked a laugh, "God strikes me down with lightning."

She smirked. It was a smirk that I had seen too many times.

"That can be arranged. You know, dear Cammie-" She took a quite large step closer to me, "we are capable to making things you could never even imagine."

I scoffed, "You know, you're kinda cocky for someone so ignorant."

Her beautiful, green eyes filled with fury, "And who do you think you are calling ignorant, you little insect? I know more now than you will throughout your entire life time **(Does that make sense?)**"

It was my turn to smirk, "Well, I know one thing that you don't." I stated calmly.

She narrowed her eyes at me, "And what is that?"

"Well, for starters, I know the down fall of the COC."

Katherine's eyes narrowed, "And what is that?"

"This." I pulled the aquamarine trillion dollar gem out of my pocket.

Katherine's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls, "How did you get your grubby little hands on that precious jewel?"

"After I left Gallagher, I did research. I found that through everything, all that you are after is this little diamond."

"That _little diamond_ is worth trillions and trillions of dollars, at the least. It can have any democracy, monarchy, oligarchy, anyone bow to their knees with one flick of the wrist."

A sweet smile crossed my mouth, "Oh, I know. I went through hell for this necklace." I gazed at Katherine from the corner of my eye, "I mean seriously. Do you even realize how many people I had to kill for this thing?"

Katherine's eyes were basically bulging out of her head, "Well, I lot." I answered to myself.

"Guards!" Katherine yelled.

I sighed, this happens a lot, "I was hoping I didn't have to do this."

***Violent Scene! Kids under 12 might not want to read!)**

Before anyone could even step foot in the building, I sprinted behind Katherine and grabbed her head. One hand cupping her chin; the other was holding the back.

"This is for all the lives you ruined." I snapped her neck with ease. It was ridiculous how easy it was, "Mine included." I muttered before throwing her onto the ground, her lifeless body laid there.

"Disgusting." I sneered as the guards sprinted to the scene.

I looked up to see hundreds of men in black, standing there-staring at their now dead leader, "Hi." I muttered before jumping into the crowd, plunging head first, it was kinda funny to see their shocked faces.

I took our about ten guys by snapping their necks, twenty from just beating them to death, and a very large number of them were taken down when I got a hold of someone's gun.

"Well, isn't it the infamous Cameron Ann Morgan." Mr. Winter's voice boomed. I looked up to see that we were the only ones standing.

"Well, isn't it Mr. Winter. The last of the Circle, your son was in there wasn't he?" I smirked, gesturing to the pile of now dead Circle operatives. After I had left, I tried to persuade Preston to join me on my journey to England. I explained how we could catch the earliest plane and start fresh. The sad part was, his father had gotten to him before I could and I was chased out immediately.

Mr. Winter's eyes hardened, "He was, but now it is down to me and you. But that is besides the point. Why don't you just give me the Eternal Jewel, and we can both go home to the nothingness we have left."

"I don't think so." I took out the diamond, "I think it looks quite good on me. What do you think?" I smiled sweetly at Mr. Winter. As I held the necklace up to my chest, where the necklace would be if I wore it.

"Beautiful, now why don't you hand over the gem and we can both go home?" He growled, panic was evident in his voice.

"Or, I could keep it, keep the world at peace, and you can go die in a hole." I stated innocently. He narrowed his eyes at me.

"I don't think so. Give it to me. child!" He shouted.

"Nah, I'm good. You know how us girls are with our jewelry." I smirked, I played with the necklace on my finger, twirling it around like a plastic, bean necklace-while fully understanding its value.

"Is it really that important to you?" I raised my eyebrows, a smirk danced on my lips.

"Yes, it is." I smirked; I advance on him before he could think.

I slid my foot under and tripped Mr. Winter down, "It's all I have left."

As he fell back, I stabbed my knee into his back. A deep cry of pain was hear through the silent room.

"Awe, did that hurt?" I coed, "Well, this certainly will." I sneered.

As he was still in mid air, I was able to jump up while he began falling. We landed with a loud thud, my elbow had been jabbed into his throat, cutting off his air stream.

"Does it hurt, yet?" I smirked, I felt so evil, but the Circle took everything from me; my friends, family, boyfriend. For the last year and a half, I had created a hard shell surrounding my heart. All i cared about was the Circle, and how to stop their tyrant reigns.

Mr. Winters laid there, breathing heavily, gasping for air.

"I hope you feel the pain you have caused to everyone around you." I whispered softly.

"Goodbye Mr. Winters. Have fun in Hell." I grabbed both of his arms and pulled them behind his back, turning him onto his stomach in the process. I quickly snapped both arms before leaving his broken, soulless, lifeless, uncaring body behind.

I made my way out of the building. BOOM! The bombs that I had planted all around the building exploding, crushing the building full of people that ruined everything that meant something to me.

Revenge is sweet.

**HEY! Sorry for the violence, but it went with the new Cammie well I thought. Sorry about the time changes and everything!**

**REVIEW! :P**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry that I haven't written in a really long time but yeah...here it is! It's unedited so... yeah! **

**I don't own anything!**

**Chapter 3**

**Cammie**

"Hello. Welcome to Revamp Academy for new comers and returning sophomore, junior, and seniors. We will begin with the introductions of teachers, councilors, and some seniors that will help you get settled into the academy."

I stepped off the podium and, slowly, went through all of the facility and staff members. After all the teachers were introduced, I gestured for the few seniors to come up and present their portion of the presentation, "I would like to introduce some of my finest pupils. Skiler Lynnston, Kyrston Knight, Xander Grans, and Darien Knight please." I stepped back again to allow them room.

The four students made their way to the stage with grace and ease, "Thank you Mistress Morgan." Kyrston began, she turned her attention back to the audience, "Well, hello. My name is Kyrston Knight, I am-obviously-a senior. We would first of all, like to welcome you to RevampAcademy. I am honored to see all the young faces, new and returning." She continued her little speech before shoving the spot light at Skiler, who hates being the center of attention.

"Oh! Sorry, um...uh." She glanced nervously at me before returning her gaze back to the audience, "Um...yeah...like...um, oh-"

"I guess I'll go second." Darien interrupted, as he wrapped his arm around Skiler, while she cuddled into his arms for support, "Well, I guess some of you guess are wondering why the school is named 'RevampAcademy" right?" He paused for a moment before continuing, "Of course you are. Revamp has two means; Verb-giving new and improved for, structure, or appearance to...and noun-an act of improving the form, structure, or appearance of something."

The silence engulfed the room before he continued, "That is what this school does. It gives you a chance to improve. It is your choice to take the opportunities and improve your skill, knowledge. There is a plethora of different areas that this school allows you to expand your horizons in. Like I always say, _being a spy is great, being a great spy is even better_." He smirked.

Skiler and Kyrston both giggled as they looked up at Darien, he only looked down at them in confusion, "What?"

They both shook their heads in disapproval, "That is so corny!" Kyrston declared, as Skiler exploded with laughter. Darien gave his sister (Kyrston) his signature death glare-which I taught him. But his eyes immediately softened at the sight of Skiler. They were always so sweet together.

"Anyways," Darien continued, "I feel this school has done more for me than any other school ever could. And that includes schools all around the world, including Gallagher, Blackthorne. All of them."

The smile faltered from my face by the name of my former school. My other home. Wait, home? I couldn't call it a home anymore; it had lost that name years ago.

"Thank You." The seniors slowly walked off the stage, I strutted my way back to the podium from where I was sitting.

"I would like to thank everyone that spoke tonight. Tomorrow is a big day for most of you. Some returning, and some are new. Sadly I will not be here tomorrow and for the next month. I have things to attend to back in the US, so I would like to meet with the seniors that spoke tonight." I spotted them as I saw them all nod, I turned back to the others, "Thank you again. Now, all seniors are to report to their specific freshmen and direct them back to their rooms. All lights out by 11pm, no exceptions. Goodnight."

After the Grand Hall had cleared, I waited for those four to arrive to the front, "You wanted to see us." Kyrston's voice questioned.

I nodded, "Yes," I made eye contact with every one of them, "I will not be here for the next month so I will need to four of you to step us and keep all the younglings in line." I smirked at the name we had come up for the younger students when they all became juniors.

They all smiled as they nodded in unison, "Yes ma'am." They mocked as they saluted to me.

"Where are you going?" Skiler whispered quietly. Skiler reminded me so much like me, we even looked similar, we had the same hair and eye color. But she was much smaller in height and size, but she still had an amazing body and curves.

I smiled at her sweetly, "The US, it's a spy convention." I shrugged, "It's nothing really special."

"Wait," Kyrston yelped, "are you going alone?" She questioned cautiously.

I nodded, "Yes."

Xander narrowed his eyes at me, "Why?" I met his eyes, "why can't Mr. Joseh take you?" Why do they have to bring Mr. Joseh into this? For some reason, they seem to think we have a thing going on with each other.

I shook my head, "No, I will be leaving tomorrow for the plane. Anyway, you four must be getting to bed. You know the curfew," I narrowed my eyes at each one of them, "don't disobey the rules. Thank you."

They all nodded, knowing they weren't going to win this fight, "Now, get to bed. You'll have a long day a head of you." I smiled before walking out of the room with only the sound of my heels to be heard.

**Zach**

"Come one guys!" I shouted from the car, "We need to get going! This meeting is all the way in New York; we need to be there by noon tomorrow."

"We're coming!" Jonas said.

"Hold your horses!" Grant bellowed.

"Trying doing your hair, make up and clothes all in two hours!" Guess who...?

"My chemistry set won't fit in my bag!" Liz shrieked.

"Don't get your ball in a twist!" Bex roared.

They all came out as a jumbled mess. Macey was putting on her mascara, Liz was shoving different chemically filled beakers into a big bag-ready to burst open. Grant and Jonas were trying to get all the bags into the bag and Bex was just walking out of the door. We all piled into the car in a hurry.

"Well," Bex murmured, "drive, slick!" Her beautiful eyes shun with excitement. This Egyptian Goddess was ready for a good fight, a good romance-anything you throw at her. She's ready. But no matter what, there was always that small speck in her eyes, her smile, her posture. These were signs that she was thinking about _Cammie_. I haven't said that name is so long.

"Okay, okay." I muttered before driving out of the school parking lot.

I wonder where she is now? How is she? What is she doing? Is she even alive? If she is, would I ever find her? Of course I would, I'm Zach Goode. I'm just that Goode! I missed her so much.

Don't get me wrong, there is nothing wrong with Bex, Macey or Liz. They were all beautiful. Macey's electric blue eyes were beyond beautiful, hard to top a color like that-except Cammie's baby blues. Bex's beautiful smile was extremely irresistible, much like Cammie's. But It was harder to resist Cammie's innocent smile she would give when she wanted something. Liz was sweet with her innocent actions and demeanor, but Cammie's kick-but mode was out of this universe.

"Zach..." She was perfect. She was superior is every single way. Her smile, her laugh, her sense of humor was so cute and adorable. I can't think of anyone better than her.

"Zach..." Maybe she was still out there. Maybe...if I try really hard, I will be able to get her back. Just maybe.

"ZACH!"

I jerked out of my day dream, "WHAT!?" I looked up to see I was five seconds away from a head on collision with a semi. I yanked the steering wheel right and forced the car back onto the right side of the road.

"Sorry" I muttered, as I tried to catch my breath calm my wild heart.

"Zach?"

"Yeah Jonas."

"PULL OVER!" He shouted.

I winced back and pulled to car over more to the right side of the road. Jonas pushed his door open and threw my door open before yanked me out and getting in the front.

Everyone's eyes were extremely large-bug eyes if anything. I didn't know if it was from my reckless driving or from Jonas' outburst...or both.

After hours of driving and small chat, we quickly made our to the building. The banner out front read, _Guessing Sports Of Today!_ It didn't really make sense to me why it was that but...whatever floats their boats.

We quickly unpacked out things from the car and scrambled into the building. When we entered, we were greeted, and directed towards our room and settled in. By around dinner time, everyone migrated to the Mess Hall. As they began talking about the convention, the door was opened and heads turned towards the sound.

In walked in the most gorgeous, beautiful woman I had every seen. _Cameron Ann Morgan_ in the flesh and blood, "Sorry." She said quietly in the awkward silence, "My plane ran late. So I had to pull some strings." She smiled.

Whispers erupted within the Hall. The_ Great Cameron Ann Morgan_ had returned, it wasn't possible. She had gone MIA for the past three years, twenty-seven days, eight minutes and...thirty-nine seconds. As the director began his introductions and instructions-all hell broke lose. Everyone surrounded Cammie with questions of how she brought down the Circle...what? And why she has been in the UK for the past three years...huh? And how was her new school going...I am seriously confused.

We all sat there in utter confusion as we stared at Cammie in complete awe. This was impossible...Cammie Morgan was back-and better than ever if you ask me. She noticed our stares and hardened her eyes to an extreme extent, before strutting off in the opposite direction.

I quickly got out of the chair I was sitting in and followed her into a nearly empty hall, "Cammie?"

She turned faster than I could register, "What?" She snapped.

I winced back before looking her in the eyes, "It's nice to see you again."

She glared at me with cold eyes, "Well, I'm happy to say that the feeling is NOT mutual."

She began walking off before I grabbed her hand, "Don't you dare touch me." She hissed.

"Cammi-"

"Don't call me that. My name is Cameron not Cammie."

"Stop it." I demanded as I grabbed both of her hands.

"No, your stop it." She tried to pull her hands from my tight grip, "Let me go. I don't have time for this crap." She muttered as she continued to struggle.

"No, Gallagher Girl...ple-"

"No!" She shrieked, "just leave me alone." Her struggles were foiled by my arms wrapping around her now small waist.

"Please, just...listen."

"No Zach!" She snapped before kneeing me where the sun don't shine, "I'm done listening. It's time for me to talk and you to listen. I'm not the same goody goody that I once was. I have grown up, I have matured and it's about time you did the same."

I could only groan from the pain, as I rolled on the floor after I dropped my arms from her body, "Goodbye _Zach_." She spat my name like venom.

After she was out of the hall and I regained my composure, I began walking back to the others to tell them of my...experiences.

"Goodbye Gallagher Girl."

**Well...there it is! Review! Let me know what you think! Thanks! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! :)**


End file.
